


Spirited Away

by SilverWings



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWings/pseuds/SilverWings
Summary: Follow up on yet another movie I felt wasn't quite finished.... Hope you enjoy.





	1. Dream or Reality

"Ms. Chihiro you're so creative, how do you come up with these creatures." A girl leaned forward, plucking the sketch book out of a slender womans arms. And with nimble fingers started flipping through it like a catalog, gazing at the strange yokai staring back on each page. Chihiro couldn't help but flinch. These drawings had been almost like memories that spilled out of her unconscious since she was at a young age.

"Thanks." She said as happily as she could as she watched her students flip through one of her most private imaginings. "They just appear on a page." She said jokingly. She was an art teacher and was shy at times so it didn't surprise her that one of her students would be so brash. After her sketchbook was handed back to her the bell rang and the students began departing. The principal's voice sounded over the speakers, telling students to enjoy themselves and to be safe. Chihiro let out a sigh of relief. The final exams for that semester had been finished and it was now the first moments of winter break.

Grabbing what she needed she locked her classroom and walked out of the school doors. Meetings wouldn't be held until the students returned so she was free to go as she pleased. As the wind whipped through the doors she tucked her braided hair into her scarf as she started walking home. A purple knitted hairbow glistening in the last rays of sunlight. Clouds began to descend and along with them came misty rain with the occasional snowflake. Chihiro was walking along the sidewalk, feeling her feet slide slightly as the moisture began to gather on the pavement. She didn't think much of it until a man in front of her stumbled backwards. She was caught off guard and wasn't prepared to brace her weight let alone on slick ice covered concrete. Chihiro was knocked into the street with no warning; she stared in horror as a truck's headlight was speeding towards her. It was like the world went in slow motion in those brief moments. She heard a scream, her own scream and the skidding of tires, then nothing.  


Chihiro took in a deep and startled breath when she woke up. She continued to breathe heavily, clutching her chest in panic. She noticed something strange upon awaking. She was sitting in a field with lush green grass and the sun was high in the sky, summer warmth shining down onto the unsuspecting woman. "Where am I?" Chihiro said in amazement. She slowly stood, looking around her to find a tall red building with a clock at its peak. "That, looks like an old train station." She murmured. Continuing to observe her surroundings, there was a town in the distance. She was no longer wearing her winter clothes, instead a white robe and no shoes. _Was I dreaming just now, and this is just part of the dream?_ She started up the hill, as she continued she started fiddling with her braid. "I feel like I've been here before." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really touched this work for so long so bare with me. I'm trying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this into a feel good read so, I'm trying to make up for the harsh and dark beginning.

The town area seemed empty to Chihiro as she wandered around the dusty street. It was a lot different compared to the urban setting she had been living in for the last two years. The red lanterns that were hanging overhead seemed beautiful and made her think of festivals she had use to attend with her friends each year. As she continued up stone stairs she began to notice that as she was meandering the town, it seemed to direct her directly into one direction. She thought it odd but thought it best to not to turn back. Before approaching yet another flight of stairs, a very wonderful aroma caught her off guard. "I've smelt this before... But from where?" She strode over to a open restaurant pulling the curtained entranced open. On the counters were piles of odd looking foods she hadn't seen before. "That smells amazing." As she took a step forward she recoiled just as fast. It hit her that she was in a strange place with no people.  _Why would there be hot food prepared with no people?_ She started to imagining pigs wearing clothes and that made her jog out back into the street. "No way am I going back in there."

She noticed a large cloud of steam rising from over the next pair of stone steps. She advanced until she was on a very sturdy wooden bridge, standing before a very large bath house. She gaped up at the beautiful building, she heard a familiar call of a train and the rush of wind coaxing her bangs to rise in waves. "It's a bath house huh?" She asked herself. She looked over to notice the sun slowly setting. "I feel like this is something I've witnessed before. But I've never even been here before." Shaking her head in confusion as the last rays of sunlight dipped down under the horizon. 

"Ms? Would you like a bath?" Chihiro jumped as a voice snapped her back to the situation she was in. She was surprised to look down at a frog, wearing human clothes and standing on two legs. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Ms?" He asked once more. Chihiro's eyes widened but she didn't run like any sensible human being would. She reached into her pocket and was surprised to actually find a few crinkley pieces of paper. She waved the money in front of the small creature.

"Is this enough for a bath here?" The frog looked confused for a moment before he slowly nodded.

"Right this way young ms." He waved for her to follow him into the bath house.

 


End file.
